My Little Ballerina
by flawedperfectionx
Summary: "Bedtime for Mommy too?" She asked, pouting her lips just as Emma had moments before. Stefan sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "No, Mommy can stay up a little bit longer. Daddy's missed her all day." AU/AH


**My Little Ballerina**  
A/N: This was a picture prompt at the stelena drabble party. :-)

* * *

"But what if I don't?" Emma's patience was running weary as Elena continuously tugged and pulled at her hair, all the while trying to perfect it into the bun that her teacher's insisted upon. It was a pain trying to get her ready every recital, every practice, but she did it because Emma absolutely loved ballet. More than she loved most of her toys, and that was saying something.

"You won't," Elena replied as she pulled the hair elastic around, tying it neatly. "You will do great, and you will make Mommy and Daddy very proud." Grabbing the ribbon to the side, she wrapped it around the part where the bun met the top of her head and wrapped it around carefully, tying it at the end in a bow.

Emma waited patiently as she felt her mother's hands retract from her hair. Turning around slowly, she smiled at Elena briefly, but it was lost as she remembered their previous argument. "But what if I don't? What if I fall out of synchronization from all the other girls and people laugh at me?"

Cupping her daughter's cheeks between her hands, Elena smiled at her genuinely. "You will do just fine, Emma. Just don't think about it; be yourself. I'm not asking you to be perfect," she leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead. "I'm asking you to have fun. As long as you have fun, nothing else matters."

When Stefan walked in and interrupted the two's 'moment' by telling them that they had to go, there was a quiet laughter that filled the room. As Elena tried to stand, both father and daughter rushed to her side, but she shooed them away and sat back down, trying to catch her breath. "Mommy, you need help." Emma said simply, glancing at her state.

Elena just shook her head. "Mommy doesn't need help." She insisted, placing her hand on her swollen stomach as she tried to stand up a second time. Grunting and groaning, she sat back down on the floor, rubbing her stomach slowly. "Alright, fine. Mommy needs help up." Emma giggled lightly as Stefan walked over and helped his wife to her feet.

* * *

Emma danced across the stage, dancing in synchronization, but all the same showing the other girls off. With a grin on her face as they finished, she glanced over at her parents and waved quickly before leaving the stage with the other girls. After helping Elena stand up, they waited to go and greet her.

"Daddy!" Emma ran as fast as she could and jumped into Stefan's arms. "Was I good?"

"You were amazing, Emsicle." He said, kissing her cheek. Emma giggled at the childish nickname and turned toward Elena who was smiling proudly at her daughter. Reaching out, she brushed back a few stray strands of hair behind Emma's ear.

"I agree with Daddy," she said softly, leaning over and kissing her other cheek.

* * *

Later that evening, with the fire roasting in the fireplace and half-empty cups of hot chocolate surrounding them, Emma spoke with the baby. At first, after hearing that she would have a younger brother or sister, she'd detested the idea. Now, she'd kind of warmed up to it. She liked the idea of having another child to influence badly. (Totally Damon's idea)

"I can't wait to see you! We'll have loads of fun. I'll even share my dolly with you." She exclaimed, leaning her head against Elena's belly, listening to the sounds inside. A few moments later, she pulled her head back. "Ouch. That was my head!" She shook her fist threateningly at the stomach.

"Uh-uh." Elena interrupted. "No threatening the baby." She scolded. Emma sighed softly and apologized to the baby.

"Alright," Stefan declared as he walked in the room. "Bedtime, Emma. Say goodnight to the baby."

Emma pouted her lips but did as her father said, kissing the top of Elena's round belly before whispering a "goodnight" and jumping off the couch. She ran up and was lifted instantly into Stefan's arms as he brought her out to bed.

Returning a few minutes later, Elena smiled at him. "Bedtime for Mommy too?" She asked, pouting her lips just as Emma had moments before.

Chuckling, Stefan sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, bringing her close. "No, Mommy can stay up a little bit longer. Daddy's missed her all day."

Smiling softly, she leaned in and kissed him lightly. "I've missed you too."

* * *

Mmmmm like? Dislike? Hate so much it makes you wanna cry?  
Tell me!


End file.
